Jade Loutka
'Character Profile' 'Character First Name' Jade 'Character Last Name' Loutka 'IMVU Username' JadeLoutka 'Nickname (optional)' 'Age' Academy: 13 'Date of Birth' 09/20/193 'Gender' Male 'Ethnicity' Yonshigakure 'Height' 5'1'' 'Weight' 98 Pounds 'Blood Type' O Pos 'Occupation' Ninja 'Scars/Tattoos' His left arm is missing, having been replaced by a metal one. The metal has very small grooves running along the insides of it, letting the natural chakra flow from his shoulder flow in and allow him normal manovring functions of his arm. 'Affiliation' Yonshigakure 'Relationship Status' Single 'Personality' Jade has always been the type of person to keep his true personality hidden, even to those that know him well. For his age, his ability to keep a calm appearance, and a stable and collected attitude. Under the surprizingly good act, he is actually quite unstable and unsure of himself. He has a history of voices and 'people' within his head. At about the time of his father's death was the time his mother first noted his habbit of havig imaginary friends, at which time he still believed his father was alive. It was a year before he got help, and found out he was in fact dead, though even today he still sees him. To him, his unstable personality and imaginary 'friends' scream out, to a point where he is unsure if others notice or do not. Even at his age, he had dark and horrid immages and dreams, sometimes even when he is awake. He fears if these are real or not, and will sometimes twitch or jolt when they end, making others wonder about him. He only lets out his real personality while under any form of a genjutsu, though msot beleive it to be a reaction to the genjtusu. He is often concidered a rather calm child, which impresses many. As he grows, he will slowly begin to show his supposed unstable mind, nd perhaps find a way to use that in some way. 'Behaviour' ? He is a calm person, unusually quiet after his brother's death. He often twitches, and swats at nothing, his eyes looking around as if he sees something that is not really there. Its strange how in contorl he acts, even when he is not, and it is clear that he is not. He is strange, always seeming to mumble to others when he is alone, or speaking out loud as if somebody was right there, or like he was in a conversation that did not exist. 'Nindo (optional)' "Oi!" "Mate" 'Summoning' None 'Bloodline/Clan' Member of the Loutka family. This is not a family with any blood line ability or clan history. They do however originate from sand village ancestery, though they long ago dropped the name and left the village. THey took the last name of Loutka, meaning 'puppet' for the puppet skills passed down from person to person from their time in the sand village. 'Ninja Class ' Genin 'Element One' Natural Chakra nature: Water not use any water jutsu, this is just his chakra's flow pattern. 'Element Two' none 'Weapon of choice' Puppet variety Short sword on back 'Strengths' Has an usually high skill level when ti comes to chakra contorl and flow. chakra amounts 'Weaknesses' Takes a little bit longer to gain skill in jutsu due to his metal hand. Has a fear of being around explosives/ explosions due to his accident. Arm will lock in place or go limp ]depending on position] when his chakra level is too low to continue use of it. 'Chakra colour' Green 'Projectile Weapons Inventory' Your Projectile Weapons Inventory. Item: | Total w/item: 1 sword | 6 4 smoke bombs | 18 2 flash bomsb | 26 7 Kunai | 40 6 shuriken | 49 Total: 49 Maximum capacity at Genin and Chuunin (50 pieces). Jounin/ANBU/Yonshi7 (70 pieces) Sage/Sannin/Kage (80 pieces). Please allocate now: Kunai (cost 2 pieces): Shuriken (cost 1.5 pieces): Senbon (cost 1 pieces each): Makibishi (cost 0.5 pieces each): Smoke Bomb ((Max 3) costing 3 pieces each): Flash Bomb ((Max 2) costing 4 pieces each): Any sword ((Max 2) costing 6 pieces each): Any other weaponry: (costing 5 pieces each): Total: 49 'Jutsu List' Your known Jutsu. ((If you're joining as an Academy Student you will know no Jutsu, but over time you will learn new jutsu such as the Clone Technique and Body Replacement technique, you do not need to fill this field in if you do not wish to.)) 'Allies' Yonshigakure 'Enemies' Rival: Zircon Loutka Brother: Jade looked up to and tried to out do his older brother in every way until his death and the loss of Jade's left arm in the training mishap. 'Background Information' Jade Loutka was born to Topaz Loutka, and jenny Loutka, their second child. HIs brother, zicron Loutka was his best friend, and his only friend. His father went missing on a mission when he was a baby, his body never discovered. He is believed dead. Being only one year younger then zicron, hthey attented the academy together. He was beyond the nromal skill of somebody his age, but would elt it get to his head, sometimes refusing to help Jade or belittling him, as well as becoming cocky to the other students. From the time this began, Jade often looked to his brother as a rival, and as a target to one day beat. On the first day of classes his last year in the academy, zicron and Jade stubmled upon their father's locked trunk of old ninja tools and gear. Against Jade's sugestion to keep it closed, Zicron popped it open, and gathered the tools. Him and Jade went out beyond the village's gates? a few days later to practice with them. On Jade's brithday, a few days later, a life changing event would hit. Zicron was working on a trap, attempting to make a simple trip wire paper bomb trap. However, due to his alck of training at his young age, he ended up setting off the trap while trying to connect it, setting off an explosion of 4 paper bombs. He was killed from the explosion, but Jade was only ingured, losing his left arm. A medical person chose to attack a metal arm to his arm as a replacement, hoping that maybe his father's skill in puppetry had been passed on. This metal arm was colored green, and had groves along the inside of it for chakra to flow through, coming out of his shoulder, through the arm, and back into the shoulder as it would a real arm. With time and practice, he would be able to use the arm just as a regular one, while slowly helping his ability to use puppet strings. At the age of 12, about 2 weeks into his last year of the academy, his mother took him out so that he could heal. At the age of 13, he has re-joined the academy to finnish his last year, against the advice of others. Any simple jutsu he had learned he is trying to relearn, though he has passed enough to graduate. Now he is graduating, with his abiliyt to learn new jutsu hindered. His life as a genin will be beginning soon. 'Roleplaying Library' ((You will add to this in future of your character development.)) 'Approved by:' Approved by: Namikaze Jinora Category:Trail Category:Yonshigakure Member Category:Genin